Of Wisegirls and Seaweed Brains
by Hawthorn Twist
Summary: Annabeth's always moving house. Her dad doesn't care about her. When Annabeth moves to Goode, her life changes. She's not a troubled teenager now, in fact at Goode High School she considered normal.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's always moving house. Her dad doesn't care about her. When Annabeth moves to Goode, her life changes. She's not a troubled teenager now, in fact at Goode High School she considered normal.

* * *

><p><strong>Of Wisegirls and Seaweed Brains.<strong>

**Here's the rest. Enjoy!**

**Preview Continued**

**Annabeth's POV**

I sighed and made my way to the kitchen. I ignored Susan, picked up a piece of fruit and ran up the stairs into my room. I pulled open my locked drawer and gently took out my mom's favourite book. It was a collection of Greek myths and legends. I remember reading them with my mom. She was gone now, she left long ago. When I was 4 my mom left. She told me she was going on a business trip. I guess it was a pretty long business trip if it lasted 12 years. Dad married Susan 2 years later. I knew he was trying to get me to forget my mom. I never did and I never will. I remember her striking grey eyes, her long blonde hair.

**4 hours later**

I boarded the plane and sat down in the seat. It was next to the window. I plugged my earphones in and closed my eyes. A new start...again. 'Can't wait' I thought to myself. 'More bullies, more name-calling. Just what I need.' I burrowed my head into a book as the plane took off.

************************Line Break**************************

I ran up to my new room, with my bags in tow, without saying a word to my dad. I dropped my bags on the floor as soon as I entered the room. Slowly, I made my way to the porch and just stood there. It was quite late at night, it was a full moon. I stared at it for what seemed like hours. I wondered where my mom was now. What would she say to me? I pondered over this until my legs began to ache. I slowly got into bed and lay there staring at the ceiling. Soon I was asleep. One day until school starts. I still had time before the trouble began.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews guys. I appreciate it. I'll start the proper chapters on my next update. Till then Byyeee!<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Percy's POV**

I woke up to the smell of my mom's fresh cookies…fresh blue cookies. I stretched and trudged along to the bathroom. I freshened up and went to the kitchen. Our flat was pretty small. But my mum and I had been making do. I didn't need a dad... or a stepdad. We'd gone through plenty of stepdads. Smelly Gabe had been the latest. But my mom kicked him out of the house after he started abusing her. He had been paying for everything but my mom wasn't going to stand for the abuse. We managed to fish out some money and find a flat in Long Island. Now I go to Goode High. I met so many people that understood me. In my old schools I was rejected and cast out. But that's all changed now. I live a different life now. One where I'm not rejected or cast out. One where people accept me, at Goode there were so many people that used to be like me. I never feel left out.

I hugged my mom and breathed in her motherly scent.

'Cookies are in the oven. Give them 10 minutes and they'll be done. Don't eat them straight out of the oven. I have to go… somewhere.' She had been going out with my English teacher (Mr Blofis). She thought I didn't know. So I played like I actually didn't know.

She got her coat from the peg and said bye. Once she was out of the house I jumped to the oven. 7 minutes left…6…5…4…3…2…1…DING! I opened the oven door and put the steaming cookies onto a plate. I made my way to my room and shut the door. I put the cookies on my desk and turned my phone on. I put on some music and grabbed a cookie from the plate. I hadn't seen my friends for ages. Ever since I started school at Goode I was always excited to go back after the holidays. My friends would always be there waiting for me.

Grover is my best friend. I can always trust him; he's been there for me since the start of my time at Goode. He is obsessed with enchiladas. He's not a fast runner but you should see him on enchilada day.

I can't wait till tomorrow!

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not updating...Don't forget to review. Thanks guys!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Annabeth's POV

I woke up before my alarm went off. I decided to switch it off so that it didn't wake anyone up. After taking a quick shower I checked the time and my eyes also saw the date….It was Monday…It was Monday and I hadn't realised. How stupid. I'd already packed my bag yesterday so I quickly picked that up and ran down the stairs. Bobby and Mathew didn't have school till tomorrow and Helen was already asleep. My dad…Well he had probably gone to work. I picked up an apple from the fruit bowl and left. The school wasn't that far from our house. I started to walk but I had a feeling someone was following me. There wasn't any one on the street except for me. Deciding that I was just being stupid, I continued to walk. I still couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following me. Then…someone from behind me spoke…

'Hey,' it sounded like a female voice. I turned around and saw a girl with lightning blue eyes and full-on black clothes. Her hair was short and dark.

'Hi,' I replied, 'Sorry but… Who are you?'

'I'm Thalia…Thalia Grace. I go to Goode High School and by the looks of it…So do you.'

'Yeah, I'm Annabeth Chase...I'm new here.'

'Awesome, you can stick with me.' I liked this girl. We could actually get along. We talked about stuff we had in common and soon we were at Goode High School. It looked like strict and proper from the outside. But inside it was like a normal high school. People were running around in the halls and talking to their friends. No-one stared at me like I was some sort of disease. Everyone treated me like a normal person.

Me and Thalia picked up our timetables and compared them. We both had almost the same lessons today. I had music after lunch and she had drama. We walked to home-room. There were around 29 or so people there. The room was a normal classroom with desks and chairs. Strewn across the teacher's desk were, of course, many sheets of paper. Me and Thalia found seats at the back of the room and planted ourselves in them. Thalia began to tell me about the school, but I was hardly listening. My eyes were on a guy with messy black hair and amazing sea-green eyes. He was sitting with a group of friends.

'Annabeth...Are you listening to me?' I tore my eyes away the boy and nodded at Thalia.

The rest of the period went by quickly. It was mostly introductions and announcements. At the end of it I followed Thalia to English….

* * *

><p>Hi Guys. I'm really sorry to have kept you waiting but my computer was taken from me by mom...But I got it back! So hope you enjoyed the chapter please don't hesitate to give me any ideas for the next chapter!<p> 


End file.
